A variety of medical devices have been developed that include a deflectable tip, which provides a mechanism for manipulating the configuration of the medical device during treatment. For example, medical devices have been developed that utilize a suture attached to an elongate member to deflect the tip of the elongate member during treatment. The suture is positioned along an exterior surface of the elongate member such that a user can grasp it to deflect the tip of the elongate member. This structural arrangement of current devices presents various drawbacks. For example, fluids disposed within a bodily passage, or the elongate member, can travel along the suture and outside of the bodily passageway as the suture is pulled to accomplish deflection. In addition, to avoid movement of tip the during treatment, these devices require that the user maintain the position of the suture once the desired tip deflection has been achieved. Therefore, a need exists for improved medical devices that include a deflectable tip.